The present invention in general relates to a bearing system for use with two slidably disposed channels that comprise an axial positioning system for a vehicle seat.
Modern automobiles are typically equipped with vehicle seats that can be positioned in any one of several directions. Typically, vehicle seats comprise a track arrangement that allows the seats to be axially moved rearwardly and forwardly in the vehicle cab. The vehicle seats are moved under the power of the seat's occupant, and it is desirable that the seat can be moved freely.
It is desirable that the track assembly be firmly constrained so as to move only directly rearwardly and forwardly. This prevents twisting of the track assemblies and the accompanying horizontal binding of the tracks. However, if the tracks are constrained by increasing the contact area between the track members, binding may occur.
The prior art has consisted generally of a lower fixed channel member and an upper slidably disposed channel member. Problems may arise when no weight is on the seat and the seat back is rotated horizontally forward and rearward which can cause a twist on the track assembly that can result in the sides of the track assembly binding together.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat track assembly that will resist binding.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat track assembly that provides one or more resilient members to oppose the force of the upper channel member that is caused by load being applied to the seat back when no weight is on the seat.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a bearing assembly that will act to prevent side twisting and side load between the channel members and provide improved stability.